


Just Another Day

by BexieID



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: M/M, dyfty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: A wee piece of Dyfty smutness.  I'm guessing Dylan must be about my age, so a birthday present for myself. This is short and sweet.  I probably could have written more, but have other fics to write and it's getting insane!  Ideas keep popping up!I own nothing, although I wish I did!





	Just Another Day

It was just another day. He had never been one to celebrate his birthday. Something that he had no doubt been instilled in him since childhood. Lofty had once been surprised that he'd never even had a birthday party. Dylan decided that he'd never really cared. And with 4 hours left of his 30s, he returned to his boat after taking Dervla out for a walk.

Approaching the jetty, he recognised the mop of curls and the man they belonged to. Lofty. Dylan's breath hitched and his heart beat faster. Their eyes locked onto each other and Dylan's mouth twitched in sadness, remembering their last encounter. It had been a little over a year since he turned down Lofty’s invitation to the pub. Something Dylan had regretted ever since he'd told his friend that he had work to do. Zoe had tried telling him to go but he'd refused. And he had missed Lofty ever since he left. Dylan looked away and made his way onto his boat ignoring Lofty completely.  
\------  
Lofty had no idea why he was at Dylan's boat. He was going to ask Max and Robyn if he could crash with them until he found something permanent. However, he'd decided to seek out the man he had often dreamed about. He had no idea why he hoped that he and Dylan could ever be more than friends. Lofty decided he would be content with any kind of contact with his favourite ED Doctor. Lofty also had the task of telling him that although he was coming back to Holby, he wouldn't be returning to the ED.

Lofty looked up and smiled as his eyes locked with Dylan's. His heart almost broke though when he noticed Dylan's usually unreadable face look momentarily sad before breaking eye contact. He watched as Dylan disappeared into his boat.  
\------  
Lofty closed his eyes and took a breath. He followed Dylan into the boat. Nothing had changed inside. It was still as immaculately kept as he'd seen it on his previous visits. He watched as Dylan busied himself with preparing fresh food and water for Dervla. Lofty couldn't help but notice the 40th birthday card on the counter, smiling when he realised it was from Zoe.

Dylan took Lofty by surprise as he found himself being enveloped into a hug. He felt Dylan begin to pull away and realised that he hadn't hugged him back in return. As he did so he breathed in Dylan's scent which didn't go unnoticed by the older man, who repositioned his head so that he could trail a soft line of kisses along Lofty’s jawline. Their lips brushed together, gently at first but then the kiss was deepened with urgency as they both sensed each other's need for the contact.

Lofty’s hands found themselves on Dylan's hips, untucking his shirt. Dylan shivered as Lofty caressed his back. Lofty smiled and looked at Dylan, who had his eyes closed but suddenly opened them. Raising an eyebrow at the loss of Lofty’s lips against his, Dylan steered them both to the bedroom. Lofty, with his hands still in Dylan’s shirt, gently sits down on the bed, pulling Dylan down with him.

Dylan lay on top of Lofty, frowning when he realised that maybe they should have removed their clothing first. Lofty must have read his mind as he toed his shoes off, Dylan following suit. But that ever so slight friction as hardness met hardness at the movement. Dylan took a breath that he didn’t realise he was holding. Lofty grabs at Dylan’s hips again and moves. They both moan at the contact and they kiss more urgently than before.

Lofty knew he wasn’t going to last much longer as he gasps into Dylan’s mouth. Dylan quickens the pace; pinning Lofty more firmly to the bed, threading his fingers through the other man’s curls. Lofty shut his eyes as he slowly came undone underneath Dylan, who in turn couldn’t help but notice the look of pure bliss on Lofty’s face, sending himself into that blissfulness with a moan.  
\-----  
Dylan awoke to his face being licked. Dervla. Who oddly wasn’t laid next to him on the bed like every other day when he woke up. 

“Happy Birthday, Dylan”. Dylan looked down at Lofty lying next to him and smiled. 

A birthday wasn’t just another day after all.


End file.
